Soul Eater Returns
by Wanderstar
Summary: Its a new year at DWMA and new students keep on rolling in. Castiel is an angel blade and inly a rare few can handle him but that doesn't seem to be the case. Dean and Sam are two hunter kids that cant seem to find the perfect weapons! The Soul Eater gang is looking for a new powerful witch , who is seeking to raise powerful kishin's. OCxDeath the Kid Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just wanted to let you know that you can Pm me, i like asking you guys to make characters for me. I ask that you come up with a name, power, and familiar for the the evil witch I'm making. Also i ask that you make a weapon for Sam because I wouldn't who to pair him with. I ask that you please submit in atleast three days. I know its not very long but I want to get this story started! Thank You So Much**


	2. Soul Eater: A new year, a new enemy

**Hey! This is my first Soul Eater crossover so I'm really excited! First i would like to say the Soul Eater gang is 16 now and due to the fact that Dean and Sam are four years apart in age i will make Sam 14 instead of 12. Also i added a character to the Soul Eater gang because she might play a major part in my story. So i hope you enjoy! On with the disclaimer Kid!**

**Kid: *crying in the background* I'm asymmetrical garbage!**

**Blackstar: *yelling* I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!**

**Maka: idiots... Wanderstar does not own Soul Eater or Supernatural except for the characters she created.**

**Normal POV **

When Dean imagined what DWMA would be like he imagined it wouldn't be as huge as it was. He also didn't imagine it to be so... weird looking. Hundreds of new students milled all around him while he waited for his little brother Sam, who was looking at a bunch of brochures for the school. Finally getting impatient Dean hooked his fingers into Sam's shirt collar and started to drag him up the stairs.

**1 hour later...**

"I think I'm going to die!" Sam gasped collapsing on the ground. Dean lay beside him until both felt like they weren't in risk of having a heart attack. "Are you okay?" Somebody asked and Dean waved them off before getting up and helping Sam get to his feet. They walked into huge school and went to one of the tables placed in the room. A boy with funny looking glasses and shiny bald sat at the table. "Your names," the boy asked. "Um, Dean and Sam Winchester." Answered Dean and the boy wrote down their names on tags. "Meister or weapon." "What?" "Meister as in person weilding the weapon or weapon the person who turns into it" the boy snapped.

Dean and Sam shared a look and then shrugged. "Meister" they both answer at the same time. The boy slapped the name tags on their chests. "The orientation room is at the end of this hall." He said and turned to another person.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ack! The damn thing burned me!" The person holding Castiel said as they dropped the weapon to the floor. Castiel changed back and sighed, this was the sixth person that had gotten burned. He got to his feet and stared longingly at the door. Sid the Zombie put his hand roughly on his shoulder. "You'll find a meister, it's not very easy to finding someone with the same soul wavelength as an angel blade." Sid said and waved another kid over. Castiel changed into his weapon form, a gleaming silver dagger, the only decoration was a intricate cross in gold on the hilt. He was dropped as soon as he was in the hands of the meister.

He was going to change back but he was picked up again. "This looks nice." his holder said and flipped Castiel in the air. Castiel changed back mid-flip and landed on the floor. "Well done... Dean." Said Sid coming from seemingly nowhere. "What the hell! You're a friggin zombie." Said Dean jumping back and into another boy. "Yeah, you have a problem with that? Anyway Dean meet Castiel your weapon." The two boys stared at each other and then Dean said "Awww man I was hoping I would get a cute girl for a partner!"

Meanwhile Sam was trying to find a weapon partner of his own. Sam had tried to hold several weapons already but none seemed to suit him. For the past five minutes he had been wandering around the room aimlessly, he was making another round around the room when he noticed a girl flanked by two guys that seemed to be bothering her by a window. "Come on girly, just be my partner i'm sure you'll enjoy it." One of them was saying when she shot back "Why would I want to be partners with an idiot?" She asked "Why you-" the boy was raising his arm when Sam grabbed it and twisted it behind the boys back. "you really must be an idiot if you can't realize she doesn't want to talk to you." Sam hissed before pushing him away. the guy stumbled and then turned to glare. "You're going to regret doing that." The boy snarled his face red before he and his follower walked away. Sam turned back to the girl, "I'm Sam Winchester," he said holding out his hand. The girl takes it "I'm Jessica Moore." She says shaking it quickly and then dropping his hand. "So, have you found a weapon yet?" Sam asks "I'm a weapon you idiot." She snaps. "Oh, so should ah-" before he can finish Jessica sighs and changes into a colt 45.

Sam weighs it for a moment when Jessica's voice comes from the gun. "I can also change into a sword." She said her face gleaming for a moment in the metal. The gun glows and elongates into a gleaming sword. Its hilt was gold with intricate engravings. The tip was razor sharp. The sword changed back into Jessica and Sam took a moment to really look at her. She was small with curly blonde hair. Freckled tan skin and large gray eyes. "So I guess we're partners now." Remarks Sam and she nods "Yeah, I guess."

**Soul Eater POV**

Meanwhile at the entrance of the school was the Soul Eater gang. Blackstar had gone off earlier on, probably to challenge a new student. Tsubaki had followed not long after, after hearing a tremendous crash. Maka was leaning against a column a book in her hands, Soul sitting on the ground by her feet. Death the Kid was agonizing about how he must have forgotten to arrange the pillows on his bed symmetrically while Liz and Patty were trying to convince him that he didn't. Crona was sitting by Maka, and Crea was staring at the sun while Vera was looking at her nails. "I'm bored, we got the whole day off and we aren't even doing anything!" Complained Vera. Maka snapped her book shut and looked out at the new students milling around. "you're right, we should go do something." She agreed. "We could go down to the city, I think a traveling circus is coming around today." Crea said. The group thought for a moment and then agreed. "I'll go get Blackstar." Volunteered Crona timidly.

When the group got to the circus Maka and Crea stopped and simultaneously turned to look at a figure walking past them. "That person doesn't feel right." Crea muttered as Maka stared after the figure her eyes narrowed in concentration. "Hmmmm, it may be a powerful soul then, I can't sense any remnants of magic around their soul." Maka said. "Maybe we're overeacting." She said and dragged Crea cheerfully into the circus tent.

It was the middle of the show when Crea jerked. The symbol on her black eye glowing. "There's a witch here!" She hissed. As one the group got up and tried to inconspicuously run outside. Maka swayed a little on her feet "This witch, she's very powerful, even with soul protect she shouldn't have been able to disguise her soul." Maka said. "Yes, but there are other ways to disguise your soul, but they were forbidden a long time ago." Said Crea grimly holding out her hand "Vera?" "Yeah, I know." Vera leaped into the air, transforming into a halberd/scythe mid-flip. Crea caught it and held it in a relaxed position. "Lets get this over with." She said


End file.
